Mommy Dearest
by Search4thetrurth
Summary: Chloe's crazy mother comes to LA and every thing goes down hill from there. And when i say crazy, i mean crazy.
1. Chapter 1

She just sat there in pure shock. Security had just called her to tell her that her mother was on her way up. Her mother was in LA, CTU more over. She didn't know what to do, so she just sat there. She had seen her mother in 10 years, and wasn't sad about it. She had removed her mother from her life for a reason, and now, her she was.

Chloe got up from her station, and went to the bathroom. She knew she couldn't hide there, but for now, it would work. She went up to one of the sinks and splashed some water on her face, and sighed. She stayed there for 5 minutes and then walked back out to the floor, and there she was. She was talking to someone, all smiles and laughter. When she saw Chloe, she ran over to her.

"CHLOE!" her mother gave her a big hug while she just stood there, motionless. Her mother pulled back, hands now on Chloe's arms, and looked her over "So, how have you been?"

Chloe looked at the blonde woman in front of her. "When was the last time you took your meds?"

"What meds?" she said, a huge smile on her face.

"You know what meds, when was the last time? How long have you been off them?" she asked, this time, more aggressively.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but let's talk about you, not me"

"Listen, I'm at work, which means I have work to do, okay? You can't just come here and expect me to drop everything"

Jack, who had been watching this unfold from his office, and at seeing how distressed Chloe was becoming, decided to go and help her.

"Excuse me, but whats going on down here?" Jack asked.

"And who would you be?" Chloe's mother asked, smiling in a very seductive manner, which made Chloe sick, and Jack very uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry; my name is Jack Bauer, Field Director here at CTU"

"Hello, Jack, I'm Susan Hall, Chloe's mother."

Jack extended a hand to the woman. "Very nice to meet you ma'am, but if you don't mind, I need to see Chloe up in my office, and I think it might take a while, so maybe you could do this at another time." Jack asked, but really, it was more of a statement.

Chloe's mother started to say something, but Jack cut her off

"Thank you" he said shortly. He glanced at Chloe. "Come on"

The two walked up the flight of stairs in to Jack's office. When they reached the end of the stairs, he walked in front of Chloe, opened the door for her as she looked over her shoulder, only to breathe a sigh of relief as she saw her mother walking towards the exit of CTU. Jack walked in after her, and then shut the door behind them.

"Jack... thank you, I really mean that"

"I know its okay. Why'd she come here?"

Chloe sighed. "I don't know. I really don't. But what I do know, is that she's off her meds, and it been for at least a wee or two. I had heard that she was in a clinic that help to treat people who were bi-polar, but I guess she had signed herself out, because otherwise, someone would have called or something, to say that she had gone missing, but then again, it does happen a lot, but still..." she said, obviously starting to get upset. Jack walked over to the blonde and wrapped his arms around her body, letting them fall to the small of her back. At that, Chloe let herself lean into him, resting her head on his chest.

"Hey, hey, were going to get thought this. Okay" he pressed a kiss into her forehead. "Together"

Chloe looked up at the man. "Jack..."

"What baby?"

"I just... I don't want her here. It took me so many years to get away, to finally get past everything with her, and now... I finally happy, with you and with my life, and now, right on cue, she's here"

"I know, I know, but were going to get through it, okay?"

"Ya I guess so" she said, as she gave a small smile, trying to hid the fact the she only believed him half- heartedly

"Alright" he said, giving her a reassuring grin, as he releasing her from his hold. Jack glanced down at his watch. "I think I'm going to be home late tonight. Division just dropped a load of paper work on me, and they want it all done by tomorrow, and I have a feeling it's going to take for ever. You can take the car when you go home, and I'll just borrow one of the CTU cars. Alright?"

"Oh" disappointment filled her green eyes "Ya, sure, it's fine"

"I'm really sorry Chloe, it's just I have to get this done. You know I would rather spend the night at home with you rather then be doing paper work"

"I know, I know, I just wanted to be with you tonight. But really its fine, I'm not mad or anything, I mean, this is your job, so really, its okay, I'll just have some me time."

"Alright, but I'll try to be home as soon as I can" he said, sounding a little guilty

"Jack, really it's fine. Don't feel bad about it" Chloe looked at the clock on Jack's desk. It read 5:46. "Well, I have to go update something on one of the servers, so I'm probably going to leave at about 6:30-ish, so I'll stop by before I go, ok?"

"Okay, I love you"

"I love you too Jack"

Jack walked over to the woman and gently kissed her on the lips. It started off as a gentle kiss, but then Jack took her lower lip in to his mouth and gently sucked on it, and then slid his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues danced until both decided to break the kiss in favor of air.

Chloe loved kissing Jack; he was such a good kisser, it always made her lose her motor skills, even if it was just a light kiss.

"Alright, well, I'm, uh, you know, gonna go" Chloe said, trying to regain her ability to talk

Jack could only smile at her as she walked out the door. He sat down at his desk and took out the folder that was almost bulging with paper and put in front of him. He opened the folder, and started to look over the papers. He starred at them for awhile, trying to concentrate on them, but it was to no avail. His mind kept drifting back to Chloe and her mother. Chloe's mother had really messed her up, unintentionally and intentionally. Jack new it was hard for Chloe to have her here, and all he wanted to do was be there for her, but he knew that even if he was, this was a much hidden part of Chloe. She hadn't told him about it until last year, after 5 years of dating. when ever he had tried to get her to talk about her family, she had always skirted around the subject, giving him very vague answers, that told him nothing except that she wasn't going to tell him anything. He put his mind at ease by telling himself that this would all get resolved, sooner or late, and just sitting up in his office worrying about it wouldn't accomplish anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex and parked the black SUV in the parking spot she always did. She got out, locked the car, and walked into the building. She took the elevator up, happy that she was the only one in it. When Chloe finally got into the apartment she and Jack shared, she breathed a sigh of relief. She dropped her purse on the dinning table that was close to the door, and walked into the kitchen. Chloe walked over to the fridge and opened the freezer door, just standing there looking over her meal choices from an array of frozen dishes. She and Jack could both cook, but sometimes, they were just too tired to cook, and these were an easy alterative. She picked out a pasta one, and put in the microwave for 3 minutes. She then took a beer out of the fridge, turned on the TV, and sat down. She flipped thorough channels until the timer went off, got her food, sat down, and decided to watch the news.

When she was done with her dinner, she threw away the container, finished her beer, left the empty bottle on the counter, and decided to take a shower. Chloe went into the bathroom, turned on the water, walked into the bedroom, grabbed a pair of her boxers, and a black tank top. She walked back into the bathroom, and put her hand under the water to check if the temperature was okay, which it was. She quickly undressed, and got in under the hot water. The felt good to her, not only because she felt disgusting just because of the day, but just because she could finally relax. She just let the water run over her, letting it wash away her day.

When she was done with her shower, she dried her hair, and put on her clean clothes. Then she walked out and sat back down on the couch. She thought about calling Jack, but after some deliberation, decided against it, knowing that if he was working, she would disturb him, and she wanted him to be home with her, not to be talking to him over the phone.

She watched more of the news until she heard a knocking on the door. She sighed, and got up to open it.

"One minute" she said. She opened the door and couldn't believe who was standing there.

"Hi honey" she said with a sing-song quality to her voice

"How do you know where I live?"

"Oh, I asked one of the nice people at your job, ummm I think her name was Alyssa." Chloe made a mental note to kill Alyssa the next time she saw her.

"Well, what do you want?"

"I just want to talk to you, it's been so long"

"Well, I can't really say that I want to talk to you, so can you just leave" Chloe said, trying to shut the door

"NO" her mother then pushed her way into the apartment.

"Listen" Chloe paused, trying to form her sentences for the most effectiveness but so they would have the least damage. "I've had a hard day, Ok? And you're far from home, so why don't we both just sleep on it, and tomorrow we'll talk? "

"NO" her mother screamed. "Were going to talk now."

Chloe recognized the tone in her voice. She was getting angry, and she was manic. "Okay, okay, fine, lets just calm down, alright?"

"Why don't you want me here? I did everything for you, I raised you" her mother started screaming, slowly walking towards her. "I gave you life, I put a roof over your head, I fed you, I took care of you, and this is how you repay me! By avoiding me and not letting me into your house!"

Chloe started to back way in to her and Jack's bedroom, trying to find something to separate her from the other woman. She was making her feel like a little child again, alone and hopeless.

"Don't you fucking walk away from me, you little piece of shit, I am your mother, and you will listen to me" Chloe's mother then saw the empty beer bottle on the counter. Before Chloe could stop her, the bottle was being hurled at her head. Chloe ducked, but the bottle still collided with the wall above her head and shattered, hitting her with pieces of broken glass. "Ungrateful bitch" she screamed.

At that, Chloe snapped.

"First of all, this is my house, and I will do what I want. And you are not my mother. You didn't fucking raise me, I raised myself. I had to, you were always to busy fooling around with some guy, or going off on your stupid impulsive trips to be around. Mothers don't fucking leave their kids for days! You would just leave, in the middle of the night. You would be gone so long sometimes I thought that you were dead. Every morning, I would get up and see if you were still in your bed. Some days you were, and some you weren't. You were never a parent to me; you were like a little kid that I had to take care of. All those time you would get depressed, I would have to stay home from school, and take care of you. Hell, there was time when I would have to go over to the neighbor's houses and ask for food, because you were either to depressed to do anything, or you were out on one of your impulsive trips and had left in the middle of the night." Chloe stopped to catch her breath, tears starting to build up in her eyes. She tried to start again, but her mother cut her off.

"You are one ungrateful little bitch, you know that? If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be where you are today. God, what I would do to have it so that your brother lived and that you died. Hell, I wish I never had you. He would have been such a better kid; he would have loved me, not like you. You don't even begin to deserve to live."

Those words hit Chloe like a sledge hammer to her chest. She couldn't help the tears from falling down her face.

Her mother continued. "You can't do anything right. All you'll ever do is screw up. Probably end up killing someone with all of your screw ups. No one's ever going to love you Chloe. You're going to die alone, because no one will ever be able to love something like you. Know what Chloe? I think you're better off dead. I really think you are, 'cause all you are is a shame to me, and to your job, and to this whole fucking world"

Chloe couldn't seem to get her vocal cords to work. She mustarded all of the strength in her body just to say two words. "Get out"

"What did you say to me?" She questioned, her voice taking on a very hostel tone.

"I said, GET OUT"

Her mother walked up to her. "You don't tell me what to do, understand?"

Chloe looked at the woman in front of her. "Get out now"

Her mother just stood there staring at her. "Go" Chloe said

Before her reflexes could kick in, her mother slapped her. Chloe being caught off guard lost her balance and fell to the floor, hitting her head on the dresser next to the bed on her way down, and slicing her right cheek open on its edge. Chloe looked up at the woman "get the fuck out of my house."

Her mother picked her up by the hem of her shirt and looked at her. "All you are is a worthless, disgusting, stupid, undeserving, disgraceful piece of shit. You understand me! And the only good you will ever do anyone is when you six feet underground."

"Go to Hell"

At that, her mother dropped her, and for a few seconds, Chloe thought that she might just leave. But before she could process what was happening, her mother was kicking her as she lay on the floor. Chloe pulled her self into a ball, as she felt her mother's foot slamming into her back. Chloe laid there, not fighting back, not moving; know that it would only make it worse. Chloe slightly shifted her body, hoping to try to crawl away, but it was to no use. Her new position only gave the other woman more angles to kick at her. Chloe could feel the toe of her mothers shoe now impaling it self in to her stomach. Every cell in her body was telling her to get up, to run, to find someone, but she just couldn't find the strength.

After a while, when her mother finally stopped, she looked at Chloe. "Fuck You.", was all she said. She turned on her heel and waked out of the apartment, and Chloe could only hope out of her life. Chloe pulled herself to her feet and walked into the bathroom. She could taste the blood in her mouth from when she had hit her face on the dresser, and from all of her mother's kicks. She sat down next to the tub and completely broke down, even as the tears running down her face stung the deep cut that was just above her cheek bone. She couldn't do it. This is why she didn't want her mother here, this very reason.

Her mother being here brought everything she had tried to forget back. When she was little, it had been fun when her mother was manic, because it was like she was a little kid. But only when Chloe got older she realized that something was wrong. She had essentially raised her self. Her mother was never around to teach her the things that mothers teach daughters. She was left alone more nights then not. Her mother had always been verbally abusive to her, like she was that night, something that had really fucked her up. But sometimes, when her mother got depressive, she would get so angry, so upset at Chloe, that she would get abusive physically, also like she had that night. But Chloe never told anyone. Always dealt with it herself. Finally, when she went to college, she got to put the distance between her and her mother that she needed. She realized that she hadn't grown up right. That her mother had a problem. Her aunt had taken up the job of caring of her mother then, and had been since. Chloe had walked away and never looked back.

Chloe thought about what her mother had said as sobs poured out of her body. She was right; she had killed Edgar when the cyntox had been released in CTU. He had died because of her. Then she remembered what her mother had said about her brother.

Her brother had been born prematurely, with a hole in his heart. Jakey had had to have multiple surgeries to correct the problem, and had had to stay in the hospital for the first year of his life. He had no real father, or at least they would never no who he was, mainly because he was the product of her mother's going manic and fucking the first thing that moved, as was she. But finally, Jakey was released and he lived at home with them for 2 good years. But Chloe had to always take care of him, because her mother wasn't around. She had raised him. She had been the one to figure out what diapers to buy. She had been the one to take him to the doctor. She was the one who would be up at night rocking him to sleep. He had almost become like a son to her. She was only 14. But when Jakey was almost 3, he had another problem with his heart, and had to be hospitalized. Chloe had stayed there with him everyday, but after a few moths in the hospital waiting for a new heart, he had died. Chloe had been right by his side, her mother off somewhere, she had never asked, mostly because she didn't care. She had watched her little brother die. She had screamed bloody murder for doctors and nurses, but they just couldn't get him back. Her mother had always blamed her, and it had only deepened the rift between them.

Chloe started crying even harder. She curled up into a ball on the floor of the bathroom, no longer thinking, just sobbing with her head on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack walked into the apartment.

"Chloe? Chloe?" He asked, surprised that she wasn't on the couch waiting for him to come home like she normally did.

He stopped, having heard a muffled sob. He walked towards it, finding it coming from the bathroom. The door was slightly open, but Jack didn't have to see what was going on inside to know what happened. He opened the door, only to find Chloe pulled into the fetal position on the white title of the bathroom floor. Instantly, he fell to his knees beside her.

"Chloe? Chloe? Baby? What happened?" He said, as he saw the blood around her mouth, and the cut just above her cheek.

"Found where I lived... Told her to leave...started yelling...slapped me..." Chloe said, her words interrupted by sobs and gasps for air.

Jack sat down next to Chloe on the floor and drew her into his arms.

"Shhhhh, shhhhh, its okay, it's all going to be okay. Whatever she said it doesn't matter, it all going to be okay" he said soothingly, as he ran a hand up and down her back, doing everything in his power to help ease her pain.

Chloe looked up at him "she said... that I would kill someone with my stupidity, and I did. I killed Edgar. It's my fault that he's dead and..."

Jack cut her off "NO! The terrorist killed Edgar, not you" he said sternly. He continued, his voice taking on a softer tone. "Chloe that wasn't your fault, you know that. No body blames you... ok?"

"Said that she wishes that I was never born, that Jakey should have lived, not me..."

"No, Chloe, no, what happened, but no. If you weren't born..." He paused. "Chloe I need you, and if you hadn't been born, I would be probably be dead." He knew about her little brother, and how, some how, she felt guilty for his death. He pulled her tighter to him, hoping that if he held her close enough, he could protect her from the world.

"Said that I was ungrateful, that I was disgusting, that I didn't deserve to live. That I'll only do anybody any good if I was dead..."

"It's not true Chloe; it's all not true, ok? You have to know that. Even if she thinks it's true, it's not."

Chloe looked up at Jack, pain filling her eyes. "She said... she said that no one could ever love me"

"Chloe, I love you, and I will always love you. I will never stop loving you."

Those words made Chloe start to cry again. She cried into jack's shoulder, unable to stop the sobs from tearing through her anymore. Jack just sat with her in his arms, laying his head against hers, rocking her in his arms, whispering in her ear that he loved her, and that everything was going to be okay.

Chloe felt her stomach lurch, and an acidy taste in the back of her mouth. She jumped out of Jack's arms, and to the toilet. As her stomach convulsed. Jack stayed by her side, rubbing a soothing hand up and down her back as she vomited into the toilet bowl.

When she was done, Jack took her back into his arms so that she was sitting in between his legs, facing away from him. Her still breathing heavily from her ordeal. "God, Jack, I'm so sorry, you didn't need to see that, I'm so sorry..."

"Baby, don't be sorry. You never have to be sorry, okay? Crying isn't a bad thing, it's human. We all do it, don't be feel bad."

"It's just, I couldn't prepare my self for her coming here, and I thought this was the one place that I would be safe. And there she was, right outside the door. And when she started yelling at me, I felt like I did when I was a kid. And her being there, yelling at me like that, doing what she did, it just brought it all back."

Jack kissed the back of Chloe's neck. "I love you so much"

"I love you too" she said, turning around so that she was facing him.

"Let me take a look at your cut ok?"

"Ya, ok"

"Go sit on the bed, okay baby"

"Sure"

Chloe got up off of the bed, and walked to the bed, having to limp slightly. Jack brought out a bag that was filled with first Aid kit like supplies. He poured some disinfectant on a rag and gently started to clean out the cut. The sting of the cleaner made Chloe inhale sharply.

"Sorry"

"It's ok, it just stung a little"

Jack then looked over the cut, trying to figure out how deep it was. He looked at Chloe. "This may hurt" he said, not wanting to hurt her, but need to see how bad it was. He gently pulled the cut skin apart a few millimeters, and the sighed. "Okay, well I think you won't need stitches, but I'm just going to put a few butterfly stitches on anyway." Jack stuck his hand back in to the first aid bag, and moved everything around until he grabbed the stick on stitches. He then pushed the skin closed, and stuck 4 of the butterfly stitches on, each half an inch apart. Her stepped back and admired his handy-work, while also looking for any other injuries, which he saw none of. Jack looked down at his watch. It read 11:34, he yawned.

"Did you eat already?" Chloe asked.

"Ya, Tony brought me back some food"

"Ok, good"

"You wanna go to sleep, or watch some TV?"

"Sleep" Chloe said. "Sleep would be good"

Chloe waited for Jack to turn around to go to the closet to change his clothes before she limped to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She didn't want him to know about what her mother had done to her. She was ashamed. It was simply that. Ashamed that it happened. That she had let it happen. That it was her own mother that had done it to her. When she had finished her teeth, she climbed into the left side of the bed, wincing in pain as she tried to lie on her back. A few minutes later Jack got into the right side of the bed, wearing a pair of lose plaid boxer shorts and an old black cotton Ramones t-shirt. As soon as he got under the covers he shut of the light. Chloe rolled on to her left side, so that her injured cheek was facing up, and Jack cuddled close to her, draping a protective arm over her side, and splaying it over her stomach. Chloe winced as he touched what she knew would be a very big bruise. Jack trying to get comfortable, moved in such a way that one of his arms hit her back. Chloe had to muffle a whimper into her pillow.

"Chloe is everything ok?" he said, having heard her make a noise when he hit her back.

"Ya, ya, jack, I'm fine"

"Chloe..." he said in a very concerned tone

"Really Jack, I'm fine, I'm just tired, so let's just go to sleep."

"Chloe..." he repeated

"Listen jack, it's nothing, ok? So let's just go to sleep." she said, in that special tone of hers for when she had already told you something.

"So it is something then?" he said, getting more concerned by the minute.

"No, Jack, it's not"

Jack, who knew she was with holding something, started to slowly lift up the back of her shirt. When Chloe felt what he was doing, she turned quickly on to her back, only to mentally smack her self, as she cried out in pain, and quickly shot up so that she was sitting on the edge of the bed. Jack turned on the light.

"Chloe, did she do more then slap you?" he asked, but having a feeling he already knew the answer.

"Ya... she did."

"What?"

"After she slapped me, I fell, that's how got the cut, and, um. Well, I told her to go to hell, and then she just started kicking me..." she said, tears starting to fill her eyes again.

"Oh, god, Chloe" he said, at a loss for word.

"Ya" she said, a desolate tone to her voice.

"Listen, you have to let me look at it, ok? See if you got really hurt, ok?"

"Ya, okay"

"Why didn't you tell me before" he asked as he sat up.

"I don't know, I guess... I was ashamed, that I let her do that to me. I mean, I never fought back when I was a kid, cause she was all I had, as bad as it was, I had everything to lose, but now, I guess, I was ashamed that she still had that hold on me." tears were welling up in the corners on her eyes again. Jack sensing that she was getting upset carefully ran a hand up and down her arm. She put her hand over his and held it there for a minute, almost if she was taking the strength she needed from him.

"I'm gonna look at your back. Alright?"

He scooted forward on the bed so that he was sitting right behind her. He slowly picked up her shirt by the hem at her back, and moved it up so that it was just above her shoulders. He was at a loss for words when he saw all of the red welts that would become bruises and small abrasions on her backs that were caused by the shoe.

"Oh god...baby..." was all he could manage to say.

Chloe hung her head.

Jack continued to look over her back, using the knowledge about injuries he had learned in the army. Having a feeling that her back wasn't the only place she had been hurt, he asked: "was it only your back?"

"No, my stomach too"

Jack got off the bed on his knees in front of Chloe, and repeated the same process that he had on her back, carefully looking over the area, and checking for any signs or indications of anything that could be dangerous. Finally he decided that it didn't look like anything major had been damaged, but still he was going to take her to get checked out by one of the CTU doctors. He pulled down her shirt.

"Chloe, I think tomorrow you should have one of the CTU doctors look this over, ok?"

"Uh-huh"

"Chloe..."

He moved to the edge of the bed so that he was sitting next to her, and turned to face her, her head still hanging.

"Chloe..."

When she still didn't look at him, he took his right hand and put it on the left side of her face. She leaned into the touch. He gently pulled up on her chin so that she could look at her.

"Hey...Chloe... this isn't your fault, you know that right?"

"Isn't it? I just laid there, I didn't do anything, I just let her keep kicking me. I didn't try to stop it, I just let it happen."

"Hey, hey, baby, listen none of this is your fault, ok? You can't think that, 'cause it's not true." Jack wrapped an arm around the blonde that was sitting next to him. She laid her head down on his shoulder. "I love you Chloe. You can tell me anything. I'm never going to judge you ok? Never." He pressed a kiss into her hair. "I'm always going to love you, no matter what." The two just sat there for a while. Chloe, feeling as safe as possible with Jack, and Jack, only wanting to keep Chloe safe. Finally, he was the one to break the silence. "Let's try to get some sleep ok baby?"

"Uh-huh" she mumbled into his shoulder. Jack smiled at her.

"Why don't you come on my side so you can lay on my shoulder like you like to"

"Okay" Chloe mumbled, her eye lids now feeling like they weighed 2 tons.

She crawled on to his side of the bed, loving how it smelled of him, and then laid down so that he injured cheek was face up, her head was on Jack's shoulder, and her right hand was on his belly. She arranged herself so that her body was directly next to his. She sighed and started to fall asleep. Jack brought his hand up to his stomach and took her hand, intertwining their fingers. Soon Chloe was sound asleep.

Jack laid there, starring at the ceiling. He just couldn't swallow what Chloe's mother had done to her. He glanced over at Chloe and smiled. He loved her so much, and some one treating her like that got him mad. He promised his self that he would never let anyone very hurt her like that again, ever. He promised himself that he would protect her. Soon, Jack's eye lids started to become heavy. He closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of Chloe's hair as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
